


Snowmen in the North

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Fluff, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 4: SnowmenRiza Hawkeye's mother loved to make snowmen as a child. Riza eventually gets to experience that same joy.





	Snowmen in the North

Riza helped her mother find the large white balls. They were a set of three, that when stacked together made a curious shape. Riza watched her mother assemble them, stacking them on the wooden dowel that made them stay together.

“Mama, what  _ is _ it? We put it together every year but…”

“Well, it’s a snowman. A fake one, since we don’t have any snow here, but it’s a snowman.”

“What’s a snowman?”

Riza watched her mother think. “I… Well, it’s a man you make from snow. We don’t get snow here, it’s too warm. But when I was a little girl, my mother and I made a whole snow community.”

“Snow?”

“It’s frozen rain. It’s all fluffy and white.” Riza’s mother sat on the couch, beckoning for Riza to come sit next to her. Riza rushed quickly, climbing up next to her, snuggling close. “You see, we live a little too far south for it to be cold enough, but when I was little, I lived in Central. It snowed often during the winter, and I would go out with my mother. We’d make snow angels and snowmen and snow women and snow cats and dogs. Some day, you’ll get to make a snowman too, I hope.”

“With you, mama?”

“Perhaps. Maybe we’ll go visit your grandfather this year, and we’ll get to see it snow. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Snowmen!”

“And snowfall and snow angels. Let’s talk to your father about it when he gets home, alright?”

Riza nodded, snuggling up more. Her mother stroked her hair, and Riza began to doze off, thoughts of snowmen filling her brain.

***

“Does it snow in the East, father?” Riza asked as the train chugged through the countryside. She had hoped they would be able to have Christmas at Hawkeye Manor this year, but her father had a conference. He was taking Riza to stay with her grandfather for the holidays.

“Sometimes, if you’re far north enough. But you’ll be in East City. It probably won’t get cold enough. Why?”

“Oh I… I was hoping I’d be able to make a snowman this year. We weren’t in Yectora long enough last year, and I thought…”

“Well, I’m sure you can talk your grandfather into it. I’m sure Grumman wouldn’t mind taking you to play in some snow. I don’t know why you’d want to though. It’s cold and miserable.”

Riza nodded, looking out the window again. “Yes, father. Of course.”

***

“Roy, where are we going?” Riza glanced out the window of the train, trying in vain to figure out what they were doing. Roy had dragged her to the train station in Central and bought them tickets without saying a word to her. She had tried to catch sight of a schedule, but Roy had pulled her through the terminal too quickly.

“Well, you told me you wanted to make a snowman. That it was something you’ve wanted to do since you were seven. I thought, since it’s our first Christmas together, you might want to go do something special.”

“That doesn’t explain where we’re going on the train.”

“Up north. If we go farther than North City, it’ll be snowy for sure.”

“Farther than North City?”

“I… I have a friend who lives up there. Works with her husbands as Nature Guides or something. At the Briggs National Park.”

“Briggs National Park? Isn’t that--”

“On the border of Amestris and Drachma, yeah. But it’s gorgeous up there. And you’ll be able to make as many snowmen as you want. We can have a snowball fight, and make snow angels and do whatever you want to do in the snow. Tell me you like the idea?”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“That you’re happy and excited and you can’t wait.”

“I am. Thank you, Roy. It’s perfect.” She smiled at him once more, before turning to look out the window at the rapidly changing countryside. There was so much she hadn’t done, and so much for her to see still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
